Past, Present and Future: Big Three Demigods
by GRAzieOo
Summary: The children of Hades, Poseidon and Zeus from the future and the past get together with the gods to read the Percy Jackson series. Contains 1 OC for practice writing. Rated T because I'm paranoid. After the giant war.
1. White Light

**Grace**

I woke up in the most horrible way ever; falling off my bed. Hey, don't give me the 'are you serious?' look! You didn't even let me finish, I fell off my bed with my blanket, stood up with my blanket, open the door, walk out then remember that my room was near the stairs, fall with my blanket mummifying me and landing on the floor with nothing broken. Except, for maybe my 206 bones and my maybe busted spleen. Yeah, nothing's broken.

"Ow..." I muttered, I was about to get up when a white light appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in.

Great, I didn't have my breakfast. Wait, I'm falling? Oh my gods, I'm falling! Wait, is my blanket with me? Yeah, it's with me. Okay, what was I supposed to do next? Hmm...(scratches imaginary beard) I remember! Scream. Yeah, scream.

"Aaaaaahhhh! My blanket!" I screamed as I clutched my blanket.

**Percy**

I was at the arena duelling with Jason Grace when Thalia came running stopped and lowered our swords and looked at Thalia.

"Something wrong, Thals?" we asked in unison.

She stopped momentarily and looked at us weirdly, she then ran towards Jason and bear-hugged him, "Jason, don't tell me that you're thinking like Percy! One Percy is enough!"

I pouted which made the two siblings laugh at me.

The hunters were given a week off by Lady Artemis since they needed the rest after the 2nd Giant War, she informed us via Iris-Message.

Thalia stopped laughing and then she grew serious once again, "Percy, I can't find Grace anywhere..."

"What? Are you sure? Did she miss breakfast or what?" I asked her.

Thalia looked at me as if I grew a second head, "Perce, she was supposed to arrive with us, her boarding school is pretty close. I told her that we'll pick her up on the way, by the time we got there, she wasn't there at all. We asked her teachers, but they said that they haven't seen her all morning"

"WHAT?! WHAT IF SHE GOT RAPED, KILLED, MURDERED OR TORTURED?" I started.

"Perce, please calm dow-" I cut Jason off, "CALM, I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" Before I could say anything else, a white light enveloped us and the next thing I knew, we were falling.

** Nico**

I was just chilling with Hazel when a white light enveloped us. Hazel was screaming while I kept thinking, 'Why can't it be black?'

Hazel turned to me as if I grew a second head and asked, "Seriously?! We're falling and all you think about is why the portal wasn't black?"

I blinked a few times, "Well, what do you expect?"

"For you to scream because we're falling to our impending doom?!" she exclaimed.

"Haze, I am not that dramatic. Thank you very much. That's Percy's and Jason's job" I told her.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. First chapter is up! My OC is here to make things more lively and probably to make Percy's life more problematic than it already is. She's going to be paired with someone, but I don't know who yet...**

**The people who I might pair with her are:**

**Will Solace**

**Connor Stoll**

**Apollo**

**Hermes**

**Nico di Angelo **

**...and I'm going to be decent and let you pick. Comment the person who you want her to be paired with!**


	2. Introductions and Falling Books

**(A/N: This takes place after the oath, but before Thalia was born) **

* * *

**No One**

The council was having their normal winter solstice meeting. Well, as normal as this meeting could get with 14 (including Hades and Hestia) all-powerful, argumentative gods cramped in one room.

Hera was yelling at Zeus for siring another demigod while the latter was obviously not paying attention to his nagging wife.

Demeter and Hades were arguing about Persephone, Demeter's obsession with cereal and the Underworld not having sunflowers and daisies.

Ares was arguing with Hephaestus, but the latter was not paying attention to the steaming war god because he was currently busy with another one of his inventions.

Aphrodite was complaining because she doesn't have the latest edition make-up kit.

Hermes was planning another prank with Apollo.

Hestia was tending the flames.

Artemis was glaring suspiciously at the the two snickering and immature gods. (*cough*Hermes*cough*Apollo*cough*)

Athena and Poseidon were arguing about Athens.

Dionysus was currently passed out.

"ANOTHER DEMIGOD CHILD?! Zeus, when will you learn to keep that thing in your pants?" Hera yelled at Zeus.

"When you stop nagging at me..." Zeus muttered under his breath.

Hera raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, "What was that?"

"Nothing. My beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, sexy, almighty, wife"

"My Kore could've married the god of lawyers, the god of doctors! But you just HAVE to kidnap her!" Demeter yelled.

"So you're saying that you prefer marrying her off to Apollo?" Hades retorted as he pointed at the sun god who was currently eating a bag of sweets.

"Argh! Never mind, but at least make her eat cereal three times a day!" Demeter yelled.

Hades rolled his eyes, "Stop with the cereal woman! It's disgusting!"

"Oh, so you're saying that the Underworld is better than cereal?"

"Exactly!"

"The underworld does not have daisies and sunflowers!"  
"I can't believe Aphrodite married you! You are lllllaaaaaammmmmmeeeee!" Ares yelled.

"Now, where did I put that screwdriver?" Hephaestus asked himself.

"OMG, IT'S ON SALE?! FOR HOW MUCH, LOVE?" Aphrodite squealed. 'That limited edition make-up kit is mine!' she thought.

"Dude, we should put hair removal in Hera's shampoo" Hermes whispered to Apollo.

"Count me in!"

'What are those two stooges planning?' Artemis thought to herself.

"I won fair and square! Just accept it already!" Athena yelled, exasperated.

"Still! Poseidica sounds way better than Athens" Poseidon retorted.

All of this was stopped when a white light appeared on the ceiling where six teenagers fell from. One was wearing pajamas, two were wearing armor, one was wearing a hunter's outfit, one was dressed like a normal person and the other was wearing all black.

Hestia made a mattress appear to catch the teenagers, but three landed flat on the throne room's floor. They were piled up, the three that were on the mattress were the ones who were dressed in an armor and had blonde hair, the other was wearing the hunter's outfit and the girl who was dressed normally.

The other three were the one with the armor and had black hair (bottom), the boy who was dressed in all-black (middle) and the girl who was still wearing pajamas was on top of the two.

"Ow" the girl who was wearing the pajamas muttered.

"Seriously?! You're the one who's hurt?! I'm down here, y'know!" the guy with the armor exclaimed.

"Quit being a drama queen, Percy" the huntress said as she snickered. The boy, Percy, glared at the huntress.

"WHO DARES DISRUPT THIS MEETING?!" Zeus thundered (pun intended) as he pointed his master bolt at the six teenagers.

**Thalia POV**

"Grace, I agree with you now" I whispered. Grace looked at me weirdly and raised an eyebrow, "Agree with me on what?"

"That my father should've been the god of theatre" I replied, she stifled a laugh.

"Children, you do realize that Zeus would blast you any minute now" Lady Hestia told us as she walked over to us I'm her 8 year-old form.

"Uh..." us, demigods, said in unison.

She chuckled before turning to Zeus, "Brother, before you zap them. We should at least know who they are and why they're here"

Zeus grumbled, "Fine. State your names and why you're here!"

"Um, Thals" Percy whispered, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "What do you want, kelp head?"

"They don't know us" he stated.

Nico, Jason, Hazel, Grace and I face floored. He just noticed this now? How slow could he get? Oh, wait. REAAAALLLLL SLOWWW.  
Nico was the first to peel his face off the floor. Currently, he was the same age as Percy which is 18, he told us that the fates gave him back 4 years of his life. Jason was 17 same age as Grace, Hazel was 14 and I was immortal. Yeah, I'm awesome!

"Uh, Lord Zeus, what year is it?" he asked.

"1946" Athena answered.

"What?! We're from the future, the year 2011!" Jason exclaimed.

The gods' eyes widened.

"Impossible! You must be lying! Only the fates are capable of time trave-" Artemis was cut off when a package came out of nowhere and fell on top of Percy's head. Poor him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Dramaaaa booooommmmbbbbb!" Grace exclaimed as she ran around in circles with her arms in the air, flailing like a mad man.

Jason apparently stopped her by grabbing the back of her shirt. Well, that worked. For a moment. Grace stopped running and put her hands down, she then took off her pink bunny slipper and proceeded in smacking my brother senseless with the evil pink bunny.

The gods just looked at her weirdly.

"Grace, please stop smacking my poor brother" Jason smiled at me, "-continue later after we read this note"

She stopped momentarily and looked at me with wide eyes. She pouted and looked me straight in the eye with those puppy-dog eyes, she then did the thing that I hated the most.

Beg while acting cute.

"Can I pweash wead da nowt?" she asked. I smacked my head, but gave her the note to read anyway.

She cleared her throat and announced in her best announcer voice, "Dear (maybe) angry gods and confused demigods, (Oh, and you too Percy)"

.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Percy exclaimed. Grace smacked him upside the head, "That your an unsophisticated idiot who knows nothing, but the law of idiots. You have been dropped on the head a couple of times when you were an infant and your brain is the size of a single-bodied molecule, which disintegrated into nothing by the time you reached the age of twelve making you a brainless zombie that survived the human apocalypse in the year 46284729"

Apollo and Hermes dropped to the floor and clutched their heads and hearts, "Too many big words! Can't breathe! Save us! We're dying!"

Artemis stood up, walked over to them, smacked their heads a bunch of times and dragged them back to their thrones.

"Correction. Grace, zombie is Nico" Hazel told her.

"Hey!" Nico yelled.

"Walking dead fish, then"

"What the-"

"Better" I said as I nodded my head.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Nico and Percy whined.

"No, Percy, Nico. Will you let me read?" Grace asked them, "we brought back these demigods to read with you what will happen in the future. To prevent deaths and possibly, change the destinies of other people. You will not hurt these demigods in any way because they are vitally important. We will also send back the great heroes of old to read with you. Demigods, introduce yourself and your godly parentage. No need for titles. Percy, Grace, you don't have to say your parentage just your full name. Sincerely, The Fates"

"Well then, introduce yourselves" Poseidon said.

Zeus glared at him, "Don't steal my line!"

We rolled our eyes at him, I took a step forward.

"My name is Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus" I introduced myself.

My introduction started a huge commotion. (rhymes!)

"Dad broke the oath?" Hermes asked

"Great, another spawn of Zeus" Hera said as she rolled her eyes.

"Another brat" Dionysus yawned.

"Wait, why are you wearing the tiara? Does that mean you're my lieutenant in the future? What happened to Zoe?" Artemis asked her, Thalia looked down.

"It will be in the books, Lady Artemis" Percy said.

Nico walked up and introduced himself, "Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades"

"You're supposed to be dead by now!" Zeus boomed as he glared at Hades who was staring at his son.

"Where's Bianca?" Hades asked. Nico looked down, "It will be in the books"

My brother walked up, "Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter"

"Roman?!"

"What is he doing with the Greeks?"

"You broke the oath twice?!

"Future's pretty messed up" Grace told them making them shut their mouths.

"I'm Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto"

"Hades, you broke the oath too!"

"Hazel's supposed to be dead! How are you alive?" Hades asked Hazel who momentarily looked at Nico, "The books may have an explanation"

"I'm Percy Jackson"

"Grace Raven Jackson"

**Poseidon POV**

I looked at the two Jackson's in front of me. Raven black hair? Check. Sea green eyes? The boy yes, but the girl's eyes keep on changing. Tan skin? The boy, yes. The girl was a bit pale. Before the other gods could question me another white light appeared.

When the light died down. Standing there were the heroes of old; Hercules, Theseus, Orion and Perseus.

Hercules stepped forward and bowed to his father, Zeus. Perseus did the same. Theseus and Orion bowed as well, but after bowing to my brother they bowed to me.

I smiled at them, which they returned.

Zeus quickly explained to them what was happening. Finally, the heroes of old decided to introduce themselves.

"I am Perseus, son of Zeus. Slayer of Medusa and hero of Greece" Perseus said. I saw Jason and Thalia exchange looks and a second later smiles appeared on their faces.

"Orion. Son of Poseidon. Man of the stars and another hero of Greece" Orion introduced himself. Artemis and I smiled at him while Apollo pouted in his throne.

I saw Grace face palm while Percy laughed at her. I raised an eyebrow, 'Strange. She has the same raven-black hair and eyes as Percy. She could be my daughter, but her eyes are ruining the image'

"Theseus. Son of Poseidon. Slayer of the Minotaur and another hero of Greece" Theseus said. I saw Grace groan while Percy looked at Theseus with judging eyes, the same with Dionysus.

Finally, Hercules stepped forward.

"I am Hercules. A son of Zeus. Champion of the Olympian order against chthonic monsters and hero of Greece" Hercules said with so much pride in his voice.

Artemis glared at him. I expected to see the future children of Zeus smiling at their WAY older brother, but they weren't in fact, they were glaring daggers at him. Same with Percy, Grace, Nico and Hazel.

"What are the books called?" Athena asked.

"This one says: The Lightning Thief" Thalia said holding up a book.

"Sea of Monsters and The Titan's Curse" Nico said as he pulled out two more books from the box.

"Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian" Grace said as she scanned the books cover.

"The Lost Hero, Son of Neptune and The Mark Of Athena" Jason said as he piled up the books.

"The House of Hades" Hazel read the cover of another book.

Orion walked over to them, sat cross-legged beside Grace and pulled out a blank book, "This one is blank"

"No!" Grace protested, Orion looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Then, what is it?"

"It's just plain covered! Don't be mean to books, Orion!" she scolded, Orion couldn't help but look at her weirdly.

Theseus chuckled, "Exactly. You should treat books better than that!"

The council couldn't help but laugh at the demigods' antics, they laughed even more when Orion blushed.

"Okay, so which is the first book-" Perseus was cut off when all the books disappeared except for the: Lightning Thief.

"So, this must be the first book" Thalia said as she opened the book, "I'll read first since I have the book"

Before Thalia could start, Apollo cut her off, "Wait, we're really reading? I thought the fates were kidding about that part!"

"Since when do the fates joke around, Apollo?" Artemis asked her twin.

"Well, Lady Artemis, there was this one time when they-" before Nico could finish, Grace clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Quick, Thalia! Read! If you let him continue this would take hours!" Grace yelled.

My niece looked at her weirdly but she still continued reading much to Hermes and Apollo's dismay, "CHAPTER ONE: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre- Algebra Teacher"

* * *

**A/N: Comments are always loved! Oh, yeah. Pick who you want my OC to be paired with put it in the comment bow, mi amigo!**

**Apollo**

**Hermes**

**Connor Stoll**

**Will Solace**

**Nico di Angelo**


	3. Accidentally Vaporizing Teachers

**Grace: Okay, so I asked some of you who you want me to be paired up with..**

**Thalia: Yeah, yeah you did.**

**Grace: My cousin, Thalia, practically begged me to pair myself with...*shudders***

**Thalia: Quit being a drama queen! You two make an adorable couple!**

**Grace: Are you sure you're okay? **

**Thalia: I'm pretty sure. So, the disclaimer?**

**Grace: Oh, yeah. I don't own PJatO, but if uncle Rick would be so kind as to-**

**Rick Riordan: No!**

**Grace: Fine...**

* * *

**No One**

**CHAPTER ONE: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher **

"Wait, how do you accidentally vaporize someone?" Orion asked, he got hit on the head by Theseus for that.

"The teacher is obviously a monster, nimrod!" Theseus said as he continuously hit Orion on the head, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Man up, Orion! Don't scream like a little girl! Be a man!" Perseus said as he punched Orion's shoulder, softly.

"I don't want to man up! Daddy, Theseus is hurting me!" Orion whined as he tried to cover up his head, Apollo was snickering in his throne for that.

"Theseus, stop hurting your brother" Poseidon said. Theseus stopped, looked at Poseidon and whined, "But dad! He's being an idiot"

"Let him be" Poseidon said. Theseus stopped hitting his brother.

Orion smiled at his father, "Thank you, father"

"No problem, Orion"

"I can't believe my sister loved this guy" Apollo whispered to Hermes who just laughed.

Artemis heard them. She smacked both of them upside the head, "Stop making fun of him and Apollo I still didn't forgive you for that!"

"Daddy Zeus, Artemis is hurting us!" they whined making the demigods, past and future laugh at them.

"Thalia, read. Before my respect for Apollo and Hermes goes away completely" Grace said.

"Psh. Yeah, right. You're just saying that because you have a crush on-" before Thalia could finish. Grace grabbed the book from her and started reading.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Percy, name one half-blood who likes being a half-blood" Nico challenged.

Percy thought for a moment, "Anissa Greene"

"You made that up didn't you?"

"..."

"Yeah"

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"To not listen to any of your advice?" Grace stopped reading.

"To hit you on the head?" Thalia asked Percy.

"To eat a cookie?"

Awkward silence.

"Apollo?"

"Yeah, Athena?"

"There are so many things not right with you"

"There are so many things not right with Hermes either!" Ares added.

"Hey, don't add me into this!"

**close this book right now. **

"Will do, brother! Will do!" Grace said as she closed the book.

"Grace?"

"Yes, lady Hestia?"

"Please continue reading"

"Continuing..."

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Parents should never lie to their children!" Hera exclaimed, aghast.

Hephaestus rolled his eyes, "Parents should never throw their children away"

Well, that shut Hera up.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"No, Percy! Our lives are so easy!" Jason said, sarcasm was obviously dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, we have slumber parties with monsters!" Hazel added.

"We help Euryale and Stheno sell their merchandise!" Percy added.

"We have 'My Little Pony' marathons with fellow brony monsters!" Thalia added.

"We make cookies and cupcakes with them!" Grace added.

"We ride unicorns with them holding hands and fly to the setting sun!" Orion added.

The gods and demigods looked at him weirdly. The future demigods stood up and walked over to him, "Welcome to the club, Orion!"

"So, in short, our lives are filled with rainbow, ponies and everything nice and sweet!" Nico said.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"You're right, past me! I do envy Rachel!" Percy exclaimed.

"Rachel isn't normal, Percy!" Nico said.

"She's still mortal"

"What's your point?" Nico argued back.

"..."

"I'm just gonna continue reading"

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. **

If you thought one of the immature gods, future demigods or Orion was the one who stood up and closed the book.

You were wrong. It was Perseus. Yeah, the OLD Perseus.

"I feel something stirring in me!" he announced.

"Shut up, Perseus! You're just hungry. Now, give her back the book" Theseus said as he face palmed.

**You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Yeah, Percy. The police in every state across the country is after me!" Grace said, sarcastically.

"I meant the monsters"

"I know that"

"Then, why did you say the police is after you?" Hestia asked.

"Who said that the officers are all mortal?"

"..."

"Yeah, okay. I'll just read"

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me!" the Greek demigods from the future said in unison. When I say, future Greeks. I mean Nico, Thalia and Grace.

"Well, I'm sorry! Nico, I was too busy saving you from the manticore! Thalia, you were still a tree and Grace, you were still on the run because you stole that Ferrari!"

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Peter, how many times do I have to tell you? Your name is Peter Johnson!" Nico said trying to mimic Mr. D, but utterly failed.

"Nicole, his name is most obviously Patrick Johannson!" Grace retorted.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Both of you are wrong! His name is Peeta Jellark!"

"Don't go around insulting Peeta Mellark!" Hazel stated.

"Patricia Jay! That's his name, Patricia Jay!" Jason added.

"Well, you brats are wrong! His name is Priscilla Jacobs!" Dionysus said as he woke up from his nap.

"Thank you, Mr. D" Thalia said.

"You're very much welcome, Tina..."

"Thalia"

"Whatever"

**I'm twelve years old.**

**Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Well, you are going to school for that" Ares said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Catherine Obvious!" Apollo said.

"Catherine Obvious? Isn't it supposed to be captain obvious?" Hermes asked.

"It's supposed to be captain obvious? I didn't know that"

"What do you know, Apollo?"

"I know you love me, sis"

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Good. You still agree" Jason nodded.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds fun!" Athena said.

"Are you mad, woman! This sounds torturous!" Poseidon exclaimed.

**I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

Cue looks at Poseidon.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

"Is he your kid?" Zeus and Hades asked.

"I don't know!"

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**  
**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Five...four...three...two...one...

"YOU SLEEP IN CLASS?! Class is good! LEARNING IS GOOD!" Athena yelled.

"Uh, ADHD?"

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"NO, DONT BREAK YOUR STREAK!" You guess who said that. Hermes? Yeah, it was him.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Good. You didn't break your streak" Hermes said in a sing-song voice.

Then, he stood up from his throne, skipped around the throne room and then sat back down.

"He could be in trouble and all you I think about is his trouble streak?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well, what do you think he would think?" Hephaestus asked.

"..."

"Grace, read"

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

The council burst out laughing.

"What were you aiming for?" Apollo asked through laughs.

"The annoying principal"

Well, that made them laugh even harder.

** And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea.**

By the time Grace finished reading that, the immature gods weren't on their thrones. Instead, they were rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT?!" Perseus, Orion and Theseus asked each other.

Hera snapped, "Because you three should be responsible!"

"Woah, what got your toga in a twist?" Thalia asked.

"Are you talking back to me?" Hera asked, her eye twitching.

"Yeah, I was talking to you. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

Before Hera could lunge at Thalia. Grace decided to read.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"No, don't!" You know who said this.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ew! Who eats that?" Aphrodite asked.

"Nancy Bobofit the redheaded klepto" Zeus said.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from P.E. for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him,**

"Is he a satyr?" Apollo asked Dionysus, who ignored him.

** but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Definitely a satyr"

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Knowing you, Perce. You are so going to get that suspension" Jason said.

Percy pouted making everyone laugh.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Then, do it!" Ares exclaimed, "this book needs more action anyway"

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"I know. Me too, but in your hair?" Orion asked.

"Wait, you guys know what peanut butter is?" Thalia asked.

"Well, of course!" Theseus exclaimed.

"I never knew peanut butter was that ancient" Grace muttered.

"We are not that old!" the past demigods exclaimed.

"Well, in our time. You guys are like our great, great, great, great...great grand brothers and cousins"Thalia said.

"..."

"But we don't look that old right?" Orion asked as he started feeling his face for wrinkles.

"Actually, no. You guys are pretty handsome" Hazel said as she gestured towards the past demigods.

"Well, except for Hercules, right?" Percy whispered.

"Whatever you say, Perce. Whatever you say"

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"Don't dodge it! You like peanut butter, if you keep dodging it the peanut butter would be sad and it would run off and never ever talk to you!" Nico yelled.

The gods just looked at him weirdly.

Nico noticed, "What? Don't judge me!"

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Party-pooper" Ares muttered. Aphrodite hit him on the arm.

"Stop being mean!"

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"I don't know! The redheaded klepto named Nancy Bobofit?" Nico asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No, it's going to be Percy!" Apollo corrected.

"..."

"Um, Apollo?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"My son was being sarcastic" Hades said.

"I knew that, uncle. I knew that"

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Yes! Action!"

"Ares?"

"Yea, Aphro?"

"Shut up"

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**  
**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"It's been longer than that" Athena said.

"Yeah, we know. You just stated that you guys are really, really, really, really...really old" Hazel said.

"But we don't look that old right?" Aphrodite asked.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

"Great, that old woman is stealing my ride!" Ares exclaimed.

"Nobody cares Ares. Nobody cares"Artemis said.

"This Mrs. Dodds seems familiar" Hades muttered to himself.

"Hades, do you have any idea who that person is?" Zeus asked.

"Could be my fury Alecto, but I could be wrong."

** She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous breakdown my immortal butt" Poseidon scoffed.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"That's just plain harsh"

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Way to freak him out, goat boy" Thalia snickered.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

"Funerals! Funerals are good!" Hades and Nico said in unison making the others look at them as if they've gone insane.

Well, in Hades's case. More insane.

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"It probably came out louder than you meant it to" Orion said.

Grace snickered.

"What's so funny, girl?" Hercules asked.  
**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Oh, no! Orion is infected by the PJS!" Thalia, Grace and Nico said in unison.

"What's PJS?" Poseidon asked.

"It's the worst disease to have ever infected mankind. It's Percy Jackson Syndrome" Thalia said, shivering.

"Its when people start acting like Percy. Some even start talking like him and some even started thinking like him" Grace said.

Nico patted Orion on the back, "We'll look for a cure, Orion"

"Nico, I'm afraid there is going to be no cure" Orion decided to play along.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because . . ."**

**"Well . . ." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"He wishes! He's too uncool to be a god like us!" Surprisingly, Hades said this.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"You know nothing mortal! Try growing up in him!" Hera exclaimed.

"True. Father needed to eat more cereal"

"Enough with the cereal, woman!"

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Apollo stood up holding a trophy, "Congratulations, Percy Jackson! You managed to summarize years of war into three measly sentences!"

**Some snickers from the group.**

"I still don't understand mortals. He got it right!" Demeter exclaimed, "they obviously need to eat more cerea-"

"Read, child!"

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"Well, to be honest. Historians, librarians and the doorman to Olympus have that in their job applications" Grace said.

"How do you know that?" Hazel asked.

"I do not hack computers, Hazel! I don't!"

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Hermes, Apollo, Orion and Zeus said in unison.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Oh, no! We think like a goat!" Hermes and Apollo started fake sobbing, Orion clung unto Theseus's arm, the latter was obviously trying to shake him off and Zeus was pouting while his two (also immature) brothers made fun of him.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"He has centaur ears" Athena said.

"Huh? Is this person, Chiron?" Apollo asked.

Hermes blinked, "That person is Chiron?"

"I thought you guys already put the pieces together. And yeah, that's Chiron" Grace said.

"Oh my gods, Chiron is in the book too?!"

"..."

"Rae, read" Percy said.

"Don't call me Rae"

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"What do you know, Perce?" Jason asked.

"Stuff..."

"Sure." Nico said as he dragged on the letter 'U'

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"He needs lessons! His subject changing is still terrible" Hermes exclaimed.

"Trust us, we know" the demigods all said in unison.

"We offered to teach him, but he declined!" Thalia and Grace said in perfect unison.

"Are you two spending more time with the Stolls?" Percy asked.

"Nope, but Grace is" Thalia said suggestively.

"Shut up, Thalia! I don't like Connor!" she yelled.

"I didn't say any name!"

"..."

"Nico, are you je-" before Jason could finish, Nico sent him a glare.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Grace"

"What did I do?!"

"Not you, Rae. I meant Jason Grace"

"Don't call me Rae!"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses.**

"When are they not?" Artemis scoffed.

"We know you love us, sis"

"Apollo?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Stop calling me sis!"

"Whatever you say, Arty"

"UGH!"

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"Ooh! Foreshadowing!" Apollo exclaimed like a kid.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Those eyes have seen too much" Hermes muttered

"You know. It's not his fault that you told him to come at that time!" Aphrodite said.

"Why? What happened?" Grace asked.

"No, don't tell them! Or else the pretty girl won't talk to me anymore" Hermes exclaimed as he gestured towards Grace who blushed.

"Hermes, stop hitting on her!"  
"Apollo, you were hitting on her and my lieutenant earlier" Artemis said.

"So?"

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"About the titans?" Nico asked.

**"About the titans?"**

"Oh my gods, more and more people are being infected by the PJS!" Thalia exclaimed as she clung unto Grace.

"Hold me, best friend! Hold me"

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"The famous Percy Jackson reply, people!" Nico exclaimed.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"I wish I had a teacher like that" Nico said.

"You do, dimwit!" Grace said as she slapped his head.

"I know you love me"

"Shut up"

"Don't deny it!"

"Eeeeeepppp! Young love, so adorable!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Grace and Nico blushed and looked away from each other.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"We feel your pain, young grasshopper"

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He was there"

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

"We did not need to know that!" Artemis exclaimed.

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Cue looks at Poseidon and Zeus.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Luncheables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something out of a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Ah, favoritism" Athena muttered.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean - I'm not a genius."**

"Understatement of the millennia!" Grace exclaimed.

"Why do you like to tease me?"

"Because your reactions are priceless, Perce"

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Percy, you're a pessimist. Even if people gave you a long and emotional speech about your awesomeness, you would still want to find excuses of not being that awesome" Nico said.

"That's being modest, Nico. Get your facts right!"

"I know you love me, Grace"

"I did not hear that, okay?"

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

"We still didn't have to know that"

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

All the goddesses cooed.

"I wish I had a mom like that!" Jason and Thalia said in unison.

"Uh, guys. You do know that she treats you like her own children too,right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, she's the perfect mother"

Hera looked at her children in guilt.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

"Did my children make that?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yeah, they did! They even made me one, but mine flies!" Jason said smugly.

"Jayce, you fly" Thalia said.

"What's your point exactly, sis?"

"..."

"Grace, just read"

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Can we murder her?" Nico asked.

"No. No, you can't" Percy said.

"Why?" Thalia and Nico whined.

"Because Grace already sent her to the hospital" Percy said.

"How?"

"She hit her with the Ferrari she stole"

"..."

"QUIT TELLING PEOPLE, PERCY!"

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Apollo stood up and sprayed his face with liquid Cheetos,"So, do I look more attractive than before?"

Everybody burst out laughing at the Sun god's antics.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**'**A wave?' Athena thought.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"Poseidon, you broke the oath!" Zeus boomed.

"Well, you broke it too!" Poseidon said as he gestured towards Thalia and Jason, "twice mind you!"

"Uh, dad. You broke it twice when you sired me" Grace said as she gestured towards herself.

The gods' and past demigods' eyes widened. Poseidon never had a demigod daughter, some of them even thought that the girl was Hermes since they mentioned that she stole a lot of things.

"Well, I'm your first female demigod child apparently" she said.

Poseidon shrank down to a mortal's height and wakled towards his two future children and examined them.

The next thing that he did shocked everybody, he hugged his two children.

"I'm glad you're safe, my children" he said as he let go of both of them.

"Are you by the same mother?"

"Uh, yeah. But we'll tell you the details later, after this chapter?" the wo said, glancing at Zeus who grumbled and nodded.

"WE HAVE A YOUNGER SISTER!" Orion and Theseus exclaimed as they ran towards the two and bear-hugged them both.

"Can't...breathe..." Percy muttered, Orion let him go.

"So, are you done with your family bonding?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon went back to his original height and sat back down on his throne, he sent a smile at his four children who smiled back.

"So, I'm the only one who managed to keep it in my pants, huh?" Hades grumbled.

"Yeah, which I find ironic" Nico said.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

**"Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Don't guess your punishment! It's rule number 25" Hermes, Thalia and Grace said in perfect unison.

"How do you know that?" Hermes asked the two girls who pulled out a rather large book.

"The Stolls lent us their copies of your book"

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Well, of course it isn't!"

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Which is true" Nico muttered with a real creepy smile on his face.

"Weirdo" Grace muttered.

Nico kneeled in front of her, "Princess, you wound me"

Poseidon, Theseus and Orion glared at him while Percy rolled his eyes at Nico's antics. Aphrodite squealed.

"Go back to your seat, di Angelo. You disgust me" Grace said.

Nico returned to his seat and pouted.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.  
I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

"I find that scary, but Grace and Thalia are way more scarier when they're on their period" Jason whispered to Nico who snickered.

The two girls glared at them making them whimper like a wounded puppy.

**I then turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster alert! Monster alert!" Apollo said.

Poseidon paled and glared at Hades who was currently putting on his armor.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"First mistake." the demigods said in unison.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"It never is!" Poseidon exclaimed as he covered himself in his blanket that was covered with dolphins and fishies.

Grace took out a camera from only-the-fates-now-where and taped her whimpering father. She then continued reading.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

"Second mistake."

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"YES, THE ACTION IS GOUNG TO START! Action, action, action-" he was cut off when a book was hurled at his face.

He peeled it off and was about to glare at Grace, but whimpered when he saw her glaring at him.

"Shut up and let me read you imbecile"

The other gods and demigods snickered as Ares whimpered and gave her the book.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it . . .**

"She probably does, but I don't know why she would want to" Nico said.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Grace dropped the book and her jaw dropped. The future demigods (except Percy) were also in shock.

"Percy was being polite...THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!" Nico exclaimed as he ran towards Hazel and started whispering, "I see the apocalypse"

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?!" Poseidon asked as he cuddled his dolphin plushie.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"The third mistake."

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Poseidon and his past children glared at Zeus who was now whimpering at the intensity of their glare.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Confess what?! That he's my son?" Poseidon yelled as he glared at hades who was now putting on more armor, pillows, very soft, yet hard pillows.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

Hermes bowed.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"That is worse" Jason muttered, but was quickly silenced by Athena's death glare.

"Reading is goo-" before she could finish, Hestia said, "Athena, they have dyslexia"

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't . . ."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed, her eyes glowing like barbecue coals." Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Poseidon lunged at hades and started impaling him with his trident. It took all the male gods to peel him off his brother.

When he finally sat down, Hades was covered with bruised and wounds and ichor was dripping from his nose and the side of his mouth.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"Don't tell me he had to fight a chimera too" Poseidon said.

"Well, I did have to fight a chimera" Percy said, Poseidon paled.

"But I escaped, the chimera wasn't killed though. Somehody else killed it..." Percy said as he glanced at his sister, Poseidon fainted.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"What's he gonna do with a pen? Write on the monster?" Hercules asked as he rolled his eyes.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wim-" Ares was cut short when a dagger was imapaled on his throne. About a centimeter near his manhood.

"I am trying to read here"

Ares gulped and nodded, Hermes took out a camera and took a picture of Ares.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Who thinks swinging a sword at age twelve is natural?" Demeter asked.

"We do" the demigods said.

"But I still prefer fighting with my two daggers" Grace muttered as she examined her two daggers.

"Wait, did that thing just return to you?" Ares asked

"Yeah, it did"

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"I'm gonna bet that there's going to be a lot of water comparisons" Perseus said.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sandcastle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**Everything was silent.**

**The gods turned towards him.**

"You defeated a fury without any training at all?" Apollo asked, deeply amazed.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Dude, I so want your autograph!"

**I was alone.**

"No, Percy! Mrs. Dodds is still there! She just turned invisible!" Nico said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Grace smacked him upside the head, "Shut up, zombie boy!"

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Percy, magic mushrooms shrinks you down!" Grace said.

"How do you know that?" Athena asked.

"I'll explain during break"

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Geez. You really are slow" Jason and Hazel muttered.

"You have no idea! It took him five years to realize something" Thalia said, Percy blushed.

"Shut up, Thalia!" Percy whined.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

"You killed a fury, but all you cared about is that it stared raining?" Hazel asked, Percy shrugged.

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Theseus, Orion, Poseidon and Grace said in unison.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Don't say anything. Percy, if somebody asks you. You think like me, okay?" Grace said.

"I'm older than you"

"Nobody cares, Percy."

"No, he obviously thinks like me" Theseus said.

"What about me?" Orion asked.

"You think?" Theseus asked.

Orion pouted making everyone laugh.

"How about this? You all think like me" Poseidon said.

"Okay" the guys said.

"No way, Jose! I'm way smarter than Percy!" Grace said in a whiny voice.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

"Ooh, the cold shoulder!" Hermes and Apollo said.

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"He still sucks at lying" Thalia said.

"Do my children give him lessons?" Hermes asked

"They try, lord Herme-" before percy could finish, Hermes cut him off, "You guys should just call me Hermes"

"They tried teaching him, but it was an epic fail" Nico said.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Apparently, dad thinks so too" Perseus, Thalia and Jason said in unison.

They blinked and stared at each other, "Okay, we think like him" they said in unison as they pointed at Zeus.

Hercules just rolled his eyes.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed it over. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now, that is what I call lying! Good job, Chiron!" Hermes exclaimed.

"He probably thought he was going insane" Jason said.

"I actually thought I was!" Percy exclaimed.

"So, break time? And I still need to change from my pajamas" Grace said as she gestured at her outfit. Which were a pink PJ with designs of tiny hearts, she also wore a white T-shirt with the words: CHEESE IS GOOD! And she wore pink bunny slippers, to complete the look she was wearing a night cap as well.

"Dear, please follow me!" Aphrodite said as she shrank down to a mortal's size and grabbed Grace's hand and started dragging her somewhere.

"Okay, where's the kitchen? We're starving!" the demigods exclaimed in unison.

Hestia chuckled, "Follow me"

* * *

Grace: So, yeah...

Nico: You telling them who you gonna be paired with?

G: I don't even like him...

Percy: Okay, it's because you love him~!

Thalia: Ha, Percy's on my side!

G: I hate you two

T and P: Love you too!

Nico: Gah! This is taking too long! She's gonna be paired with me!

P: and you love it...

N: Percy, shut up

Us: Please favorite and reviews are loved!


	4. Conflicts and Sweets

**GRACE**

As the daughter of Poseidon walked with the goddess of love and beauty, she couldn't help but feel inferior of herself. The goddess shrank down to the size of a mortal, but even with a mortal's body, the younger girl felt envy as the woman walked with such elegance. The goddess still looked perfect, while the girl walking beside her looked and felt like a very stupid and shapeless blob of goo. Well, in Grace's perspective of course.

She bit her lip. Before she knew that gods and mythological creatures existed, she always thought there was nobody perfect since they all have their deformities in their physical features, but as she gazed on the goddess walking beside her, she felt small.

The goddess walking in front of her had raven black hair that reached up to her waist like her, but her hair was WAY more shinier and if she had to bet, softer than hers. They walked past a full-body mirror and Grace started walking slower as she gazed at her reflection.

Thalia, Reyna, Hazel and a lot of her close 'girlfriends' have told her that she was beautiful. Some even told her that she had the features only Aphrodite's kids have and that was perfection, she would be modest and would tell them that she wasn't that pretty and would tell them other girls are prettier than her. Like maybe, Drew from CHB (okay, she is pretty, but she's such a *****), Piper (She was pretty, kind and all, but she has her moments where she would be a total snob especially if Grace would talk to Jason. Excuse her, she's the cousin here!), but none of them could ever outlook the goddess of beauty herself.

Grace continued walking, completely unaware of the fact that the said goddess stopped and was staring at her with her eyebrow raised and a small smile gracing her perfect lips. She only noticed this when she bumped into her.

She fell flat on her bum. She looked up only to see Aphrodite staring at her with an amused face, "Lady Aphrodite, I'm so sorry that I bumped into you!"

She closed her eyes and hoped that the goddess won't be mad and definitely won't turn her into a pile of ash. Which would suck for her since she never really experienced life to the fullest. Okay, maybe she did extreme stuffs like jumping from the peak of Mt. Everest, blowing up all her schools, destroyed Big Ben in London, beheaded the statue of the sphinx in Egypt, going on field trips to Tartarus (Okay, that wasn't a field trip! She fell in there when she was fighting the Chimera, she got out thanks to the Titan, Iapetus), kidnapped the president while he was still in his Ferrari and stole Apollo's sun chariot. How she managed to steal it right under his nose? No one would ever find out.

"Don't worry, dear! I won't incinerate you, that was an accident," Aphrodite said as she held her hand out to help the girl who was still on the floor.

Grace's eyes fluttered open and she saw the goddess's overstretched hand, she looked up and saw the love goddess grinning down at her. She hesitated a bit, but took it after a few seconds of hesitation. Aphrodite pulled her up and smiled warmly at her.

"You know. Everybody has their own kind of beauty, it could either be the beauty that everybody sees or the beauty that seldom see that attracts people. Which do you think you are?" Aphrodite asked the girl who was now walking beside her, the taller girl just shrugged making Aphrodite giggle.

"I don't even know what this 'beauty that everybody sees' and 'beauty that seldom see' mind elaborating?" Grace asked the love goddess who looked at her as if she grew a second head.

Grace is a normal human being. Okay, scratch that. She's nowhere near normal, she does hang out with some of the nice kids from the Aphrodite and Venus cabins, but that doesn't mean she actually talks about all those weird and girly stuff! Trust me, Thalia even knows more than she does and Thalia's a freaking huntress!

"Dear, the beauty that everybody sees is your physical appearance, most people would go for the appearance first since that's how you look like, but this beauty only attracts lust and it seldom attracts love. Which is such a pity since most of my children are beautiful and handsome, but their personalities are rotten." Aphrodite said. Grace was about to protest about the part where most of her children had rotten attitude since that isn't true at all! They were caring and kind when Drew's not the one leading them.

But Aphrodite didn't give her the chance when the goddess continued on with her explanation, "Now, the beauty that seldom see is the beauty within us. Not a lot of people would be choosing this one since all people are vain, they may not show it, but they are conscious of how they look. But this is the kind of beauty that attracts true love, the kind of love that would have a low divorce rate!"

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up and for your question earlier, I don't really know..." Grace said as she dropped her head and stared at her bunny slippers.

"Oh, don't be sad, dear! You truly are beautiful and I'm not the only one that thinks so..." Aphrodite trailed off as she started walking again.

"What? Who?" Grace said as she ran to catch up with the goddess. Aphrodite only winked and smiled at her, "I think you know, Grace."

"I don't know and seriously thanks for the sympathy, but I'm not pretty. I swear!"

They stopped in front of a temple which was hot pink. They walked in and went directly to Aphrodite's dressing room, which was as large as two living rooms combined.

"Everybody is beautiful in their own way. They may not be beautiful in appearance, but they are still beautiful in my perspective. They may have deformities, but they appeal to me since they have such wonderful personalities, traits and talents-" Aphrodite caught herself.

Grace stared at her, "So, are you saying that Lord Hephaestus is beautiful to you too?"

Aphrodite bit her perfect lip and blinked a few times before answering and that answer was the one that made Grace's eyes' widen, "He may be appealing to his mortal lovers, but he is not appealing to me. The mortals have the excuse to be imperfect-"

"So, are you saying that you're above the humans and lord Hephaestus is ugly?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow. Do all gods think like this. That they're all better just because they're immortal and powerful?

"N-no! Not like that, dear!" Aphrodite said as she shook her head. The love goddess was about to make up an excuse when Grace cut her off, "Lady Aphrodite, I came here for a change of clothing. Not to talk about how amazing you are compared to mere humans."

Well, that was way more bitter than what Grace expected. But she couldn't take it back anymore and she didn't want to take it back. "I'm sorry for being blunt about what I'm going to say. Honestly, you give me a speech about beauty and how imperfect humans are, I have nothing against that. But what I truly am against is, is that you talked about lord Hephaestus so lowly that I wanted to vomit. I'm sorry lady Aphrodite, but I don't think you deserve the title; Goddess of Love."

Grace became utterly disgusted at the goddess of love and returned to the throne room where Hera was currently waiting. Great, another goddess that I might piss off.

"So, you're back, huh? Where's Aphrodite and why are you still dressed in your pajamas?" The goddess of marriages asked her. She simply chose to ignore the goddess and the questions that were thrown at her.

"Lady Hera, where's the kitchen located?" She asked, the goddess raised an eyebrow at her and shrank down to normal size.

"Why are you mad at Aphrodite?" Hera asked her, Grace's eyes momentarily decided to enlarge, how did she know?

"It's quite obvious actually."

Great, she had to meet a goddess that could actually read minds. Grace scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. What if I think of something that might piss the goddess of marriage off? What's the worse she could do? Make sure that my marriage has a high divorce rate?!

"...and no, I didn't read your mind. You're quite easy to read, demigod." The goddess answered her thoughts which didn't help the situation one bit, but what caught her attention was the last sentence.

Was she that easy to read? If she was, did her friends lie about her being the hardest to read? Great, now she's gonna get a large ego. If she did, she would and will blame it on her brothers and father.

"Am I that easy to read?" She asked.

The goddess was in thought for a while, "At first, you were quite the puzzle, but if you put the pieces together you aren't that hard to read, Grace."

Grace's head snapped up as she heard the goddess say her name. Now, that was something she would have never thought would happen in her lifetime.

"Mind telling me your problem with the love goddess?"

Doubt flooded her mind. Is she really going to spill everything to the god she never really liked? She heard from her friends that this goddess was someone who you should never trust with your life, but right now, she didn't know who else to spill what she felt at the moment but Hera was here to lend her, her ears.

It wasn't long before she found herself talking to Hera about her previous conversation with the goddess staring at her intently, nodding a few times to show that she was still listening.

**PERCY**

The youngest son of Poseidon couldn't help but to look at the kitchen's entrance just to see his sister arrive, it has been going on for a few minutes now and his sister and the love goddess were still nowhere in sight.

He slumped back in his seat as he played with the food that Hestia prepared for them, it was starting to get cold and he hadn't taken one bite yet.

"I find it weird that Percy's not touching his food. You okay, Perce?" A certain daughter of Zeus asked him, he turned to her and flashed a smile. "I'm okay, Thals. Just worried about Grace."  
"Why do you keep worrying about her anyway? She's tough and scary!" Hazel exclaimed as she stared at Percy as if he grew a second head for worrying about his sister.

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh, "I know that she's tough and powerful. What I'm worried about is that tongue of hers! You do remember that she got into a fight with Reyna because she was being blunt!"

"Perce, if I do remember correctly and in fact, I do. She defeated Reyna and that poor girl got sent into the infirmary for three months straight! Plus, they're practically BFFs since that day." Nico stated earning a smack on the head from Jason. "She's with a goddess here, not a demigod!"

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!" Nico whined as he rubbed his poor abused head, Percy wanted to hide a chuckle but failed miserably earning a flood of bones from Nico.

"When did you get so strong, Neeks?" Thalia asked the smirking boy who only shrugged in answer. "Same time the voice got lower."

"Which means that was 4 years ago." Hazel muttered.

"No, a year ago. Remember that Nico is still supposed to be 14." Thalia said. The son of Zeus started snickering and the next thing the past demigods, future demigods and gods knew, he was on the floor, laughing his freaking ass off.

Jason is laughing? Oh, gods! The apocalypse is coming, and it's too soon! I still haven't told my awesome sister that she's awesome and that I used her toothbrush once! Gods, Annabeth and I hadn't done the deed yet! Percy couldn't help, but think. As if reading his pea-sized mind, Jason stopped abruptly and looked at Percy straight in the eyes. "Perce..."

Percy gulped, expecting the worse he started feeling for riptide and then gripped the pen. "Y-yeah?"

"Nico's supposed to be around 80 something right?"

Awkward silence.

5

4

3

2

1

And the next thing the son of Poseidon did was something that he wished he didn't do, he laughed. He laughed until his ugly face looked like a tortured pig.

"I. Am. Not. That. Old." The son of Hades said slowly, feeling a deadly aura emitting from his older cousin, he and Jason stopped.

"No offense, Neeks. But you are." Percy paled at what Thalia said, Hazel sighed, Jason did something real men do, faint. Percy? He almost pissed his jeans.

It wasn't long before a full fledge fight started. The past demigods decided to join their siblings who were having a hard time trying to contain the raging son of Hades.  
Percy looked to his side and saw Hazel, he mouthed the word 'help' but the poor girl must've been wasting her time with her brother because all she did was give him the 'don't-talk-me-into-helping-you-because-you-brought-this-unto-yourself' look.

The gods were no help whatsoever, all they did was watch in amusement, some were even betting on who would win the fight. Why were they betting when there were four children of Zeus and three children of Poseidon against one child of Hades you asked?

Well, Perseus was currently pinned by a giant skeleton warrior, Hercules was having a hard time fending himself from the army of the undead that just kept on regenerating again and again, Thalia was out of arrows and was fighting using her spear, she was currently against an army of hellhounds that only Nico knows where. Jason was still unconscious like the man he is.

How he managed to even summon hellhounds when they all thought that all he could summon were undead warriors? There's this thing called puberty and demigod puberty. Once you hit demigod puberty, you are dang right dangerous, even more so if you were a child of the big three. Even Hades was surprised at how powerful his son was, Zeus was currently unconscious and Poseidon was giving Percy the 'I-know-you-can-do-it' look.

That's easy for them to say, they were not the ones who were facing a son of Hades who was currently on his period. Correction, man period.

The past children of Poseidon were currently facing a nightmare. And no, they were not facing nightmares like the boogeyman or horses on crack nightmares, they were facing a hoard of darkness sewn horses that Percy knew not even Poseidon could tame.

Percy was currently facing off with Nico. He cursed himself silently because he had to choose the evil mastermind behind all the things that they were facing now.

Before anybody could be sent to the ICU a shoe was thrown towards the son of Hades, who got hit square on the forehead. Everybody turned to the thrower and saw a girl.

The girl had wavy black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, her bangs covered her right eye. She was tall and slim. She had blood red eyes and was pale. She wore a light green sleeveless shirt with the picture of the Eiffel Tower in black and white on the middle, she also wore white shorts and green converse.

The girl was none other than the daughter of Poseidon and the sister of Percy. Percy smiled and ran to hug his 'little' sister only to get a punch on the face.

"What was that for!?" Percy exclaimed as he rubbed his bruises cheek. Grace glared at him and he shrank down to the size of a germ, "That was for making fun of Nico."

"Thanks, Grace-" but before the son of Hades could finish his sentence, the still raging daughter of Poseidon threw another shoe at him. "That was for being immature, ya piece of shit."

Another awkward silence enveloped them.

"Now, now! Grace that is not how a lady acts!" Poseidon scolded his daughter, Percy gave his father a sympathetic look. "Dad, she doesn't like being scolded because she acts so unladylike."

But that warning fell into deaf ears. Poseidon started rambling about lessons for being ladylike with lady Aphrodite, but he didn't get to finish his little rant when a shoe was thrown at him.

Where Grace gets unlimited shoes to throw? Percy will never know.

"Dad, don't you dare finish that rant if you want to get castrated." Poseidon gulped and nodded. Zeus who was finally awake snickered only to piss his pants when Percy glared at him, Hades laughed at his younger brothers only to lose consciousness when Hazel summoned gold out of nowhere and smacked her father with it.

The other gods not wanting to feel the same thing the three strongest gods felt decided to keep their mouths shut and comments to themselves.

"Now, I lost my appetite. Let's stop the shenanigans and continue with the freaking reading before I send someone to Tartarus." And with that said gods and demigods ran back to the throne room living the raging daughter of Poseidon.

**NO ONE**

The daughter of Poseidon blinked a few times before turning her attention to the vacant table. Food of every kind were currently left untouched on top of the wooden table, she strolled towards the table and picked up four plates filled with pancakes, cupcakes, cookies and ugly pancakes a.k.a muffins and walked back to the throne room. And she didn't even let them fall, how she managed it? No, you will never know reader.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if this chapter was boring! My cousin made this because I had to go and take care of my grandparents while their caretaker goes on vacay. I seriously hated the girl! She doesn't know how to take care of them, when I returned, my grandma was sick and my grandpa lost a few pounds. I mean, seriously! She doesn't know how to take care of the elderly, I'm freaking younger than her and by the time she returned I blew up on her and yeah, she quit. Fuck her! She doesn't deserve the 1,500 pesos (Filipino Money) hats being paid to her every single day! I'm so sorry for ranting but I seriously wanted my cat to scratch her freaking face off.**

**Thalia: RIP HER FACE OFF!**

**Grace: Thalia, calm down.**

**Percy: Don't tell her to calm down, Grace! That woman almost killed the people who made the best dang cookies, well, other than mommy of course.**

**Grace and Thalia: MOMMY! Percy, stop acting like a five year-old.**

**Percy: NEVER!**

**Nico: Will the three of you shut up? And our dear readers, please review, favorite and follow! And then Percy will go out with you..**

**Percy: I didn't agree to that!**

**Thalia: Nobody cares about what you think, Percy. Just go out with anybody who reviews, follows or favorites.**

**Percy: I HAVE ANNABETH!**

**N, G and T: DO WE LOOK LIKE WE CARE, PEDRO?!**

**Percy: Obviously, no.**


End file.
